


good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

by fullmetalruby



Series: febslash fembruary [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Nohara Rin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Nohara Rin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/pseuds/fullmetalruby
Summary: Konan and her wife, Rin, in the morning rain.{Femslash February 2021 | Day 7 | Chosen Family]
Relationships: Konan/Nohara Rin
Series: febslash fembruary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139714
Kudos: 6





	good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

**Author's Note:**

> written for @definitelynotaminion on tumblr's fsf sfw prompts
> 
> title comes from "Do not go gentle into that food night" by Dylan Thomas

It’s raining when Rin wakes. That’s been the recurring theme of the past fifteen or so years, so much so that thunder and lightning don’t even wake her anymore. The thing that wakes her up is when the window is left open and a rare beam of sunlight hits her right in the face. Ame is a stark contrast to Konoha in that respect. And in most other respects as well.

In Konoha, the produce seller and the blacksmith and the mailman all knew her and could ask about her family by name. Here, even making eye contact with others is an act of aggression. Her grandmother would have a heart attack if someone told her that Rin doesn’t know her neighbors’ birthdays. That said, of course, there are other things about Rin’s life these days that would send Granny Nohara to her grave  _ long _ before the neighbor thing.

Like Rin being a missing nin. And having a missing nin wife. And a terrorist cell which amounts to being their children.

Rin sits up in bed, noting that Konan is already gone, but the sharp tang of coffee is wafting into the bedroom through the open door. She forgoes a shirt and wanders out to the kitchen, finding Konan already reclining with a folder open.

“Morning.” She leans over the back of the chair and waits for Konan to look up at her. Konan does not look up at her. She instead takes a sip of her sorry excuse for coffee and absently taps Rin’s face with her free hand. Rin steals her wife’s coffee. She promptly gives it back after a single sip-- that’s her wife, alright. Coffee full of cream, honey, and whatever sugary sweetener they have on hand. “You know that’s coffee abuse, right?”

Konan sips her “coffee” again. “It’s not my fault you don’t like it. Your cup is over there.”

Sure enough, on the other side of the table is a mug of coffee, and a single whiff of it tells Rin that it’s been made  _ right _ \-- black as sin and thick as sludge. “Thank you,” she hums over the lip of the mug.

“When’s your favorite child coming home?” Konan asks.

“He’s supposed to be back tonight, if all goes well.”

Konan huffs out a laugh. “Him? You know he won’t be able to leave it at ‘well’.”

“True enough.” Rin smiles. “He’s probably blowing up some poor village as we speak.”

“No, he did that yesterday. Have a talk with him when he returns.” Konan taps the report in front of her, which Rin can now see is in Zetsu’s shaky hand.

She nods. Deidara is doing well outwardly, completing his missions as ordered and without much fuss, but Sasori’s death took a toll on him. Neither of them would have ever admitted it even upon threat of death, but Sasori and Deidara were close. And that new partner of his isn’t doing Deidara any favors.

“Can’t we switch out his partner?”

“We can’t be showing favoritism, love, you know that.”

“Tobi is driving him crazy. Do you want to be the one dealing with it when Deidara finally snaps and kills him?”

Konan, still immersed in her report, shrugs. “If Deidara kills him, then he kills him and we replace him, just like how we replaced Sasori.”

“Let me do it. I know how to work with Deidara, and Tobi and I are both heavy hitters. Keep him here, send me out there. He’s erratic and a liability anyway,” Rin explains.

“I don’t think Pein will approve,” Konan says, finally putting down her coffee and looking at Rin. “But I can ask. I agree that Tobi isn’t the best fit for Deidara, but shuffling around partners right now isn’t a good idea.”

That, Rin can’t argue with. It would be a supremely bad idea, in fact. Rin doesn’t trust that Tobi guy, especially not with her Deidara, but she lets the subject drop. Like Konan said, it will have to go through Pein.

Rin stands and walks around the table to hug her wife and kiss her head again. “Thank you, darling,” she mumbles into Konan’s hair. It always manages to diffuse any tension. “And thank you for the coffee.”

Konan holds her arm where it’s draped over her chest.  _ Victory _ . “What’s a wife for, if not to make your gross coffee the way you like it?”

“I can think of a few things.” Rin drops another smattering of kisses to Konan’s forehead. “But they’ll have to wait. I have a meeting with an informant.”

“Tragic,” Konan intones as Rin leaves the room. “Don’t forget to sign your own name on it this time?”

Rin’s heart seizes in her chest again. Last time, so used to doing others’ paperwork for them, she’d signed off on the report as ‘Sasori’.

“I know.” She says it as kindly and as curtly as possible.

She does not change into real clothes when she closes the bedroom door behind her. She sinks down into the bed, and she rubs at her chest where a circular scar is ringed by lightning flowers, and she reminds herself of why she’s doing this. 

Deidara, who’s the bright sunspot in her life, and for whom she would give anything to see smile. 

Sasori, her dear friend, who she was so certain would outlive them all. 

Obito, dead and gone but so full of hope for a better future. 

Kakashi, too young for any of what life threw at him, and who didn’t deserve what Rin made him do. Herself and all of the other children, who didn’t earn a life like this, who should never have had to go to war with other children over centuries-old grudges and meaningless politics.

Konan, her beloved wife, who taught her how to be a person again and who’s lost too much for anyone to bear and still be even remotely alright, and who’s still the strongest person Rin knows despite all that agony.

Rin stands. She swings her red-cloud-embroidered coat over her shoulders (leaving off the shirt, because flashing someone has given her the necessary time to win battles on more occasions than she cares to count) and hops out the window.

She has a war to win.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its late, what are you gonna do, cry about it????
> 
> check me out on tumblr @fullmetalruby


End file.
